walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nick
Nick: jest to przyjaciel Luke'a i jeden z ocalałych z apokalipsy zombie i zarówno jeden z głównych bohaterów gry The Walking Dead Season2.Jest siostrzeńcem Petera Joshepha Rendalla oraz synem nieznanych z imienia rodziców.Jest to czasami pyskaty samolubny 20-paro letni chłopak który wbrew pozorom potrafi być dobry. Charakter: Nick jest to pyskaty czasami arogancki chłopak który wbrew pozorom udowadnia że potrafi być dobry.Jest często zły ale może to dlatego że jego rodzina(ojciec i matka) zgineli od pożarcia przez zombie.Jego charakter zmienia się z biegiem czasu na coraz to lepsze co jest dość dobrym znakiem Przed Apokalipsą: Nick przed apokalipsą był w rodzinie gdzie ojciec nie zwracał na niego uwagi przez co w większości opiekował się nim jego wujek Pete który zawsze dawał mu popalić ze względu na jego popędy.Pewnego razu Nick udał się z wujem na polowanie gdzie uczył się jak strzelać jednak ten nie potrafił zabić jelenia i się popłakał.Pete oczywiście zabił jelenia nie mówiąc o tym Nickowi gdyż ten mógłby się do niego nie odzywać nawet przez parę tygodni.O ojcu Nicka nie wiadomo wiele ale Sam Nick został zmuszony do zabicia własnej matki która w wyniku ugryzienia zombie sama się w niego zmieniła. The Walking Dead Season 2: Odcinek 1:Wszystko co pozostało Nick po raz pierwszy pojawia się z resztą grupy na podwórku tuż przy domu by brać udział w dyskusji odnośnie Clementine.Nie jest on początkowo miły w stosunku do niej gdyż uważa że nie powinno się przechodzić tego co ostatnio tu też nie trudno się domyśleć że jest zdania by Clem nie została.Strzela przypadkowo i każe jej podejść.Następnie idąc tuż za nią prowadzi ją do szopy gdzie wraz z Lukiem zamykają jąna noc by sprawdzić czy się nie przemieni. Gdy Clementine skrada się po domu może podsłuchać rozmowę grupy na spotkaniu podczas którego mają już podjąć ostateczną decyzję w sprawie dziewczyny oczywiście na spotkaniu jest obecny również Nick który w dalszym ciągu nie jest zadowolony w pobyciu Clementine w ich szopie. Jego pokój znajduje się na piętrze domu gdzie można znaleść złoty zegarek który podarował mu Pete. Podczas gdy dowiadujemy się że Clem mówiła prawdę i naprawdę nie została ugryziona przez zombie ten wybiega nie zadowolony gdyż nie miał racji z kuchni jednak po krótkim czasie po rozmowie z Lukiem wraca by przeprosić Clementine za swoje nie odpowiednie zachowanie tłumacząc że już dużo przeszedł i żeby nie zwracać uwagi na jego błędy które popełnia i dalej przekonuje aby wybaczyć jego zachowanie Po zaakceptowaniu jego przeprosin ten się uśmiecha i cieszy się dziękując że ktoś go rozumie dlaczego się zachowuje a nie inaczej następnie siada i opowiada o swojej matce która została ugryziona i mówi że wraz z Lukiem próbowali kontrolować ją ale to nie przyniosło żadnego skutku i rzuciła się na Nicka i ten ją zabił dalej wstaje i odchodzi mówiąc dziękuję że zrozumiałaś. Po nie zaakceptowaniu jego przeprosin ten mówi że mu wszystko jedno i opuszcza kuchnię zły a Luke mówi nam że nie znamy go dobrze ale przekonamy się co do niego. O świcie następnego dnia Nick wraz z Clementine i Petem udają się nad rzekę by złowić ryby jednak wybucha między nimi kłutnia w trakcie której Nick powie że Clementine zaakceptowała jego przeprosiny lub też nie ale w obydwu przypadkach udaje się dalej i krzyczy wujku Pete i wszyscy zauważają zmasakrowane ciała.Próby z rozmowy z nim kończą się niepowodzeniem gdyż zły twierdzi że nie oczekuję pomocy.Gdy Pete ma zamiar przekroczyć strumyk by dostać się na drugą stronę Nick mówi że to głupi pomysł i że powinni się stąd wynieść. Ma rację Pete'a ugryzł zombie i nick krzyczy po obu stronach pojawiają się zombiaki Jeżeli udamy się do Nicka by mu pomóc ten spojrzy na nas usłyszy krzyk Pete'a i podbiegnie zaczynając strzelać,niestety jest już za późno jego wujek jest rozszarpany a ten krzyczy na Clem że mogliśmy mu pomóc i mógłby dzięki temu żyć i być z nim Jeżeli pomożemy Pete'owi uwalniając go Nick spojrzy i ucieknie w głąb lasu z dala od goniących go zombie. Odcinek 2:Rozłam lub Podzielony dom Nick jeżeli został ocalony w odcinku 1 wystąpi na początku tego odcinka pomagając Clementine blokować drzwi by zombie nie przedostały się do małego budynku w którym oboje się znajdują po wykonanej robocie Nick w ciszy siada na krzesło i nie ma wielkiej ochoty na jakąkolwiek rozmowę.Gdy Clem znajduje Whisky nick prosi ją bu mu je podała ten pije i mówi że wątpi iż ktoś ich kiedyś znajdzie,Clem kładzie się spać. Zapadł zmrok Clem wstaje słysząc jak Nick tłucze butelki Whisky ze smutkiem kiedy ta pyta co się dzieje ten mówi iż i tak wszyscy umrą więc nie widzi sensu by iść dalej.Popija butelkę za butelką przez co staje coraz to bardziej pijany.Następnie po rozmowie unosi butelkę i chce aby Clem się z nim napiła gdyż może już nie mieć okazji by czegokolwiek mocnego się napić.Następnie mówi że Clem powinna stąd uciekać do domku gdzie znajduje się reszta grupy i prosi aby go zostawić. Jeżeli Clementine wybierze by go zostawić ten dalej będzie siedział pijąc Whisky a ona ucieknie i zombie będą się poruszać w stronę szopy. Jeżeli Clementine go przekona by uciekał z nią do domu mówiąc że Luke i inni są jego rodziną ten wstanie i przyzna że ma racje,razem wychodzą z małego budynku i Nick uderza jednego truposza po czym zwołuje resztę by ułatwić jej ucieczkę . Podejść do Nicka:Jeżeli Clementine podejdzie do Nicka ten odepchnie ją i będzie chciał by uciekała Uciec:Jeżeli Clementine ucieknie Nick lekko spojrzy i zacznie sięwycofywać. Następnie zaczyna się cofać i w tle widać jak udaje mu się uciec przed zombie i kryje sięw małym bunkrze Jeżeli Clementine w poprzednim odcinku uratowała Pete'a Nick na początku odcinka będzie jedynie wspomniany i nie wystąpi w jego prologu.Pete prosi Clem aby ta miała Nicka na oku i by o niego dbała i wstawiała się za nim.Gdy mają zamiar wyjść Pete prosi ją by go zostawiła jeśli Clem każe mu pójść z nią ten spyta po co to Clem powie by pożegnać się z Nickiem.Gdy wraca do domu i po odwiedzinach nieznajomego wraz z Luke'iem i resztą wraca Nick któy chce wyruszyć na poszukiwania Pete'a. Jeżeli Nick nie został uratowany w odcinku 1 Nick pojawi się i wraz z grupą odnajdują ciężarówkę w której chował się Pete,jednak go tam nie ma Nick krzyczy i woła wujka jednak potem znajduję go martwego nie daleko pojazdu.Smuci się ale Luke mówi aby już szli dalej nick staje jeszcze chwile ale w końcu odchodzi gdy wędruje z grupą dalej pyta co się wydarzyło można mu odpowiedzieć że ostatnią rzeczą jaką pragną jego wujek było zobaczenie się z nim. Jeżeli Nick został uratowany w odcinku 1 nie wystąpi podczas poszukiwań ale potem Clementine odnajduję szopę w której się ukrywali Luke i ona wchodzą do sierotka i słyszą niepokojące jęki na szczęście Nickowi nic nie jest,jedyne o co zapyta to czy mają jakąś aspirynę po czym wstanie i witając się z Luke'iem odchodzą do reszty grupy która na nich czeka.Luke pyta co się stało i czy Nick nie zrobił czegoś głupiego,Można odpowiedzieć iż uratował nam życie na co Luke spojrzy z niedowierzaniem. Gdy wszyscy docierają do punktu w którym dobrze widać znajdujący się most Nick siada z tyłu i gdy Luke wraz z Clementine udają się by sprawdzić czy rzekomy most jest bezpieczny ten mówi że jest w stanie pomagać i iść z nimi n a co Luke się nie zgadza mówiąc że powinien zostać z grupą. Po rozmowie Clem i Luke'a z nieznajomym z dala podbiega Nick i w stresie go zabija i kłuci się z resztą grupy po drugiej stronie mostu.Jeżeli Clem wzięła zegarek z 1 odcinka będzie możliwość dania mu niego podczas czułej rozmowy z nim o Pete'ie .Gdy zombie przechodzą przez most Nick wraz z resztą uciekają idąc ścieżką. Po dotarciu do kurortu Nick krąży w kółko z bronią by sprawdzić czy jest bezpiecznie.Gdy pojawia się Kenny Nick stoi i celuje do niego z bronią następnie on wraz z resztą wchodzą do środka.Po wejściu Nick kłuci się z Kennym o to kto powinien odłożyć broń.Gdy sprawa ucicha pyta się wraz z Luke'iem czy potrzebują pomocy następnie obaj udają się by rozpakować zapasy. Następuje pora kolacji Nick siada wraz z Luke'iem i po dołączeniu Clem Kenny zaczyna mówić o Wellington i wybucha kolejna kłótnia spowodowana odmiennością ich zdań.Kenny obraża Nicka za to że ten drwi z wieści o wellington.Luke stara się ich obu uspokoić Podczas szczerej rozmowy Clementine z Walterem wchodzi Nick i przeprasza że zabił Matthew'a jeżeli powiedziano Walterowi prawdę lub kłamie w wypatku zatajenia prawdy.Następnie on wraz z resztą ochrania ośrodek przed małą hordą zombie.Jeden z zombie łapie Nicka i jeżeli Clem powiedziała że on jest w porządku Nick przeżyje a zombie zostanie zdjęty przez Waltera jeżeli natomiast Clementine powiedziała że nick jest jak każdy Walter mu nie pomoże i zombie pożre nicka a gdy ludzie Carvera i on sam się pojawią nie wiadomo czy dobili przemienionego Nicka czy nie pozostawiając jego los nieznanym. Jeżeli Nick jest żywy będzie on jednym z zakładników Carvera w domu i przeżyje następnie zostaje porwany do kryjówki Carvera wraz z resztą ocalałej grupy. Odcinek 3:Krzywda Jeżeli Nick przeżył odcinek 2:rozłam pojawi się w ciężarówce wraz z resztą grupy z Kennym Saritą Clementine Rebbecą Carlosem Sarą i Alvinem(jeżeli przeżył odcinek 2).Podczas jazdy uważa iż Luke ich nie opuścił jest jedynie nieobecny ale to nie znaczy że im nie pomoże. Gdy wszyscy wysiadają Nick udaje się dalej a przed wejściem do powierzchni gdzie mają łóżka dziękuje Bonnie.Udaje się z Rebbecą i Alvinem(wyznacznik) do Reggiego starego przyjaciela który pomógł grupie uciec i uważa iż Reggie stracił rękę przez niego na co Reggie zaprzecza mówiąc ,,to nie twoja wina'' Clem ma opcję rozmowy z nim w któej Nick oznajmia iż nie ma opcji by Luke tak po prostu ich zotawił,następnie kładzie się spać i śpi do następnego dnia. Nick Jest wraz z resztą na zebraniu w celu ustalenia planu ucieczki następnie jest proszony wraz z Sarą i Rebbecą przez Tavię która potrzebuje ich pomocy. Podczas zdemaskowania planu i biciu Kenn'ego Nick krzyczy i mówi że Bill nie musi tego robić następnie zwraca się do Troya by ten coś zrobił niestety nieskutecznie gdyż Troy ignoruje jego prośbę. Gdy kolejnej nocy grupa już wraz z Luke'iem obmyśla plan Nick go popiera i uważa że powinni wszyscy zaczekać aż sprawy się ułatwią następnie jest widziany wraz z resztą gdy Clementine ma zamiar udać się do biura Carvera by włączyć P.E system(system nagłaśniający). Gdy Clementine schodzi na dół widzi jak grupa wraz z obecnym tam Nickiem stoi z podniesionymi rękoma by Carver ich nie zastrzelił.Gdy Clem zeskakuje na Carvera a Kenny mu przywala pozwalając Luke'owi zabrać broń Nick i reszta opuszczają ręce.Gdy Kenny ma zamiar go dobić Nick wraz z Carlosem i Sarą wychodzą na zewnątrz nie chcąc być częścią tego co ma się stać. Grupa wraz z Nickiem wycierają o siebie wnętrzności zombie by te ich nie rozpoznały w hordzie.Nick widząc rzekomą hordę mówi Luke'owi że nie mają najmniejszych szans na przetrwanie w niej nawet w kamuflażu gdy wchodzi Troy i wyklinając pyta co się dzieje Nick stoi z tyłu i jest przerażony przechodzącymi tuż obok niego zombie.Gdy Troy jest martwy Nick i reszta idą w tłum zombie. W odcinku 3 została wycięta scena z Nickiem i Luke'iem w której to oni każą uciekać gdyż sprawy się tak skomplikowały że nie ma sensu się powolnie przemieszczać. Odcinek 4:Pośród Zgliszczy W wyciętej scenie z odcinka 4 Nick miał krzyczeć by Mike pomógł Rebbece Kenny aby rozejrzał się za Sarą oraz aby każdy zachował spokój nie zważając na zagrożenie w jakim się znajdują. Gdy Clem ucieka i biegnie do uciekającego Kenn'ego po chwili zauważa jak Luke wraz z Nickiem wraz uciekają by złapać Sarę która zaczęła krzyczeć przez śmierć swojego taty Carlosa.Nick zostaje postrzelony w ramię, ale dalej biegnie mimo to. Gdy Clementine dociera do postoju gdzie miała się spotkać grupa mówi Rebbece iż idzie wraz z Jane by znaleźć Sarrę Nicka i Luke'a . Podczas poszukiwań dziewczyny znajdują zombie-Nicka który jest zaplątany w ogrodzenie na tyle że ledwo jest w stanie się poruszać nie pozostaje nic innego jak ukrucenię jego cierpień poprzez dobicie go toporkiem.Po ostatnich słowach Clem za trzecim razem wbijając toporek przecina głowę Nicka tym samym zabijając go. W małym domku Luke pyta się o Nicka i nie dowierza w jego śmierć mówiąc że wysłał go po pomoc by sprowadził grupę by uzyskać pomoc Sarze jednak Jene mówi że obie się nim zajęły. Na postoju Rebbeca pyta się gdzie jest Nick lub gdzie jest Nick i Sara następnie Luke zaprasza na krótki spacer podczas którego wyjawia jej co się stało. Odcinek 5:Bez Odwrotu Nick nie występuje w tym odcinku jedynie jest wspomniany przez Luke'a podczas rozmowy z Clementine w której mówi że Nick,Pete,Rebbeca,Alvin,Carlos,Sara, zgineli na marne że powinien był coś zrobić by dalej byli z nimi. Jeżeli w odcinku 2:rozłam Clementine napiła się z Nickiem to w trakcie rozmowy z Jane o ile Clem sie napiła rumu wspomni że to nie takie palące jak to co piła z Nickiem. Nick jest pośrednio wspomniany przez Kenn'ego kiedy mówi jak ci którzy oddali życie by dać mu bezpieczeństwo. Wystąpienia: Wszystko co pozostało Rozłam Krzywda(Wyznacznik) Pośród Zgliszczy(Wyznacznik) = Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead